dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Genasi, Elements Project (3.5e Race)
=Genasi= Genasi are most often the descendants of mortals (usually humans) and genies. A few are created without relation to Genies, mostly by mad wizards, by exposing their mothers to elemental powers before their birth. Summary::Genasi gain a birthright of elemental power from their heritage, along with physical strength and an affinity for the magic of the appropriate element. Personality Genasi's personalities are influenced in a stereotypical way by their elements. For example Air Genasi are often flighty, Earth Genasi stoic, and Fire Genasi temperamental. Otherwise they tend to act just like any mortal. Physical Description Genasi's heights and weights fall into the human range, although Air and Fire Genasi tend to be tall and willowy, while Earth and Water Genasi tend to be shorter and heavier. Lands Genasi have no lands of their own, instead living in mortal societies. Racial Traits * : The only universal trait of Genies is that they are immensely physically strong by mortal standards, and Genasi inherit this. * , (Native) subtype and choice of one of (Air), (Earth), (Fire), or (Water) subtype: Genasi bear a strong influence of their elemental heritage. Most genasi refer to themselves by their subtype, so a genasi with the (Fire) subtype would call itself a Fire Genasi. * Size: Genasi take no size-related bonuses or penalties. * Genasi base land speed is 30 feet. Most Genasi gain other movement speeds depending on their type. * Darkvision 60' * Whenever a Genasi casts a spell or uses a spell-like ability with a descriptor matching their selected elemental subtype, its save DC and caster level are one higher than they would normally be. * Genasi with the (Air), (Earth), or (Water) subtypes gain an additional movement type. Air Genasi gain a Fly speed of 10' (Good). Earth Genasi gain a Burrow speed of 10'; they cannot burrow through stone and do not leave a tunnel. Water Genasi gain a Swim speed of 30' and can breathe water as easily as air. * Fire Genasi may ''Produce Flame'' as the spell three times per day. Caster level is equal to their character level (plus the bonus for it being a fire spell. The save DC is Charisma-based. * Automatic Languages: Common. Bonus Languages: Abyssal, Aquan, Auran, Celestial, Draconic, Formian, Ignan, Infernal, Slaad, Terran. * Favored Class: and one depending on Genasi type: Air: Thief-Acrobat, Earth: Knight, Fire: Sorcerer, Water: Monk. * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics Special Genasi Types Two other types of Genasi exist, although they are rare. Shadow Genasi (descended from Khayal Genies) and Material Genasi (descended from Jann) have different abilities. Material Genasi Material Genasi have no elemental subtype. However, they gain +1 to the DC and caster level of any spell or spell-like ability they cast that has any elemental descriptor (Air, Earth, Fire, or Water). Their favored classes are Druid and Genie. Shadow Genasi Shadow Genasi gain +2 Constitution instead of +2 Strength, as the Khayal are naturally tough but not strong. Instead of gaining a DC bonus and caster level bonus to their spells, they gain Spell Focus (Illusion) as a bonus feat. They also have the spell-like ability to cast Invisibility once per day at a caster level equal to their class level. Their favored classes are Beguiler (Player's Handbook II) and Genie. Genasi Efreet When a Genasi with the (Fire) subtype takes levels in Genie, it has access to a substitution class feature: it may trade the Fire Immunity its class grants it to instead remove the Cold Vulnerability provided by its racial (Fire) subtype. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race Category:Tome Category:Elements Project